Another Dipper Goes To Taco Bell Parody
by Invaderwizardpines
Summary: Because I'm so original.


**A/N: I'm aware that no one gives a crap about "Dipper Goes To Taco Bell" anymore. The thing is that I didn't upload a story in months and I didn't want you guys to think I'm gone forever so I uploaded this version of DFTTB that I made a couple of months ago. **

**Dipper Goes To Taco Bell Parody by invaderwizardpines**

It was a normal day in the small rural town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Or at least normal according to Gravity Falls's standards.

And our story takes place at the Mystery Shack, where our young protagonist, Dipper Pines, was sitting on a yellow recliner located in the living room, reading the journal marked "3".

Dipper's twin sister, Mabel, skipped into the living room in her usual cheerful manner.

"Hiya Dipper!" Mabel greeted in a energentic tone, "What cha' lookin' at?" Mabel crossed her arms, leaned over the arm of the recliner, and tried to get a glimps of what her brother was reading.

"This cyptograph," Dipper replied back, "it looks like, if decoded, will unlock a huge clue to one of the many mysteries of this town!"

The cyptogram read: _QEB FKQBOKBQ FB X PZXOV MIXZB, HFAP!_

Dipper read over the code multiple times. He occassionally sketched a small letter in blue ink on the side of the page. However, he simply could not figure out what it meant. After a few more unsucessful attempts,he evantually gave up.

Mabel began to say "I just talked to Grunkle Stan and as a little treat, he's gonna take us out to eat. He thought that the diner wa-"

The second Mabel spoke of the word "diner", Dipper began to flush out what Mabel was saying, as he was now in deep thought.

Diner? Dipper thought to himself. I. . . I can't go to the diner. Not from what happened last time.

"Mabel," Dipper said, "I don't want to go to the diner."

"Why not?" Mabel asked.

"Because. . . reasons." Dipper replied.

"Well, there isn't really any other way you can get lunch- The only food we have here is Stan's canned meat that we're not allowed to touch because of the 'apocalypse', all of the restaurants are closed down for construction, and the grocery store is under investigation due to that recent robbery."

"So, there isn't anywhere else I can eat then?" said Dipper. He was worried that now he'll be given the choice to either starve or go to the diner.

"Not really. Unless you count that Taco Bell in the forest."

Dipper's ears perked up. "Taco Bell?" he said. "'In the forest'? Why the forest?"

"Well, the forest, believe it or not, used to be an open field. Back when the franchise first began, they launched an eco-friendly program dedicated to helping the enviroment. And to celebrate the program being proposed, they planted young trees all around the restaurant. It didn't take long for those small, young trees to evolve into large trees. The then-mayor of the town urged the owners of the restaurant to cut the trees down, but the manager refused, saying that it was going against their eco-friendly policy. The two argued to the point where they agreed to leave it to the court to decide who's side to take. Taco Bell won, and the city had no other choice but to ignore the fact that there was a fast-food restaurant randomly placed in the middle of the woods. Does that make sense?"

"Not really. . ." Dipper admitted, "but I'll just go with it. Hey, why don't we all go to Taco Bell?"

Stan was mid-way upstairs when he overheard Dipper and Mabel's conversation. He rushed down the steps and entered the living room.

"Taco Bell?" Stan asked. "Why would you want to go there? The food is mediocre and the restaurant smells like a bathroom."

"Oh come on, Stan." said Dipper. "Their food can't be that bad! Plus, I've never been there before and I love trying out new things."

"Well I've been there and I can guarantee that it's a terrible eatery!"

"Fine! How about we ask Mabel where she wants to go, then." Dipper and Stan turned to Mabel. "Mabel, where'd you rather go? The diner or Taco Bell?"

"Uh. . . uh. . . " Mabel hated it when she was forced to choose between her brother or her great-uncle. Mabel whipped the lamp-shade off of a lamp that was sitting upon a small table next to her and put it over her head. "Mabel isn't here right now. There might be a chance of her coming back once this argument's over with."

Dipper and Stan shot each other a dirty look.

"You know what?" Stan said. "How about _you_ go to Taco Bell, and I'll go to the diner with Mabel?"

"So it's settled." declared Dipper.

Mabel followed Stan into his car and drove to the diner. Dipper, on the other hand, started searching for that Taco Bell.

He didn't bring much with him: all he had was some money and the journal. He walked around for what seemed like hours. His legs got tired from walking around without taking a break. Dipper considered going back to the Mystery Shack and just steal some canned meat for himself, but Dipper wasn't taking the risk of getting caught by Stan; he didn't want to go through whatever Stan might have planned for him. Dipper decided to search some more; if he didn't find it within two hours, he'd just head back home.

A few minutes past, and Dipper finally stumbled across his first sign of him reaching his destination: In front of a bunch of tall tress, was a large, neon sign flickering "Taco Bell This Way", complete with an arrow pointing to the left.

Dipper turned left and continued to walk. Ten minutes later, he finally found it; the restaurant known as Taco Bell.

The restaurant looked as if no one visited it in ages; cracks and mud was splattered all over the walls-. Not only that, but vines and pine needles wrapped around the benches and umbrella stands. And how could we forgot the weeds that were littered cross the dirt floor?

Dipper tried to avoid the plants, but whenhe thought he was out of reach of the prickley greens, he put his arm out and a pine needle poked him.

Dipper yelped in pain and immedatiley pulled his arm back, examing the damage the plant might have done to him. He had a small pine needle sticking out of his arm, complete with a few pink scratch marks surronding it. Dipper gripped the pine needle with his hand and pulled it out. He flicked it to the ground and walked to the doors of the restaurant.

Dipper was starting to have second thoughts about this entire trip. Something about this place seemed rather. . . suspicous. He thought about it for a second, and came to the conclusion that his mind was just trying to mess with him. He shrugged, pushed the door open and walked inside.

The interior of the building looked just like your typical fast-food establishment, with the exception of its unusally high ceiling.

Dipper walked to the counter and talked to an elderly cashier.

"Hello there, sunny!" The cashier said in a welcoming tone. "What would you like?"

"Hmmm. . ." Dipper examined the menu. There was so much tasty-looking options to choose from: hamburgers, churros, even cinnabons. Dipper finally made up his mind.

"One taco, please." Dipper politley requested.

"Okay, the taco is one dollar, plus tax, which means your total cost is one dollar and twelve cents."

Dipper handed the waiter the money and sat down, waiting for his food.

"Who ordered a taco?" the waiter asked.

It was obviously Dipper, as there were no other customers in the building.

Dipper walked up to the counter, grabbed the taco, and went back to his table. He took a bite of his food. It wasn't as amazing as Dipper thought, but that didn't stop him from finishing the entire thing. Once he was done, he walked out of the Taco Bell, through the forest, and back to the Mystery Shack.

He walked in to see Mabel and Stan talking to each other in the hallway.

"Ha!" Stan remarked at Mabel. "I told you he would be fine!"

"Well. . . you don't know what it's like to have a twin brother!" Mabel replied in her defense.

"Or do I?"

"Wait. . . what? What do you mean by-"

Stan walked out of the room and up the staires before Mabel had a chance to finish her sentence.

The young girl turned her attention to Dipper.

"What took you so long?" Mabel asked.

"I'm sorry," Dipper apoligized, "I forgot to ask where the Taco Bell's located at and I got lost. But I evantually found it and gave them a try."

"What did you eat?"

"A taco."

"How'd it taste?"

"It was. . . okay. Nothing special, but it was good enough for me."

"So you're good for the rest of the day?"

"Yep."

"Good."

And the rest of the day progressed with no sign of someone doing something that's weird even by Gravity Falls's standards.

**The End**


End file.
